poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Calvin Gets Married
Calvin Gets Married/The Greedy Mink is a fan made episode written by Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Cartoonlover and Magic-is-cute. Premise Calvin and Wendy are getting married, but Calvin starts to get stressed out with making his wedding perfect. Later, Smokey tries to become generous by eating and sharing a mystical fruit with his friends, but becomes greedy after eating them alone. Plot Act 1: Calvin Gets Married Part One (The day before the wedding, Calvin is getting married.) Calvin: Oh boy. Tomorrow is the wedding and I'm already nervous. (Winky enters.) Winky: Hi, Cal! (Calvin notices Winky.) Calvin: Oh. Hello, Winky. Winky: I'm happy that you and Wendy are going to get married. Calvin: Yeah. (Gulps) So am I. Winky: What's the matter? Calvin: I just hope nothing goes wrong. Winky: What do you mean? Calvin: Well, it's a big day for Wendy and I. I don't want the slightest thing to go wrong. Winky: Don't worry, Cal. Nothing can go wrong. Calvin: I hope you're right. Winky: Well, good luck with the wedding tomorrow. Act 2: The Greedy Mink Part One (Smokey is in his room writing in his journal.) Smokey: (Thinking) Dear journal. Last week was an interesting one. Let me tell you about it. It all started with the Puppy Pound Games... (A flashback shows Holly's Puppy Pound, where Smokey, Gloomy, Sarge, Buffy, Stuffy, Sparky, Jazzy, Spunky, and Twitchy are arriving at the gates for the Puppy Pound Games. Cooler comes out to greet them.) Sarge: Thanks for inviting me and the gang to the Pound Puppy Games. Cooler: Pleasure. Everybody from all divisions is coming and they all made donations to the animal shelters in town. Smokey: Donations? Gloomy: You mean you didn't make a donation, Smokey? Smokey: Oh, that. Uh, heh heh. Well, my salary was docked. I don't have much. (Stuffy, Buffy and Sparky glare at Smokey.) Stuffy: Come now, Smokey. The least you could do is spare some change. Buffy: Yeah! What's wrong with you? Sparky: I don't think Smokey should participate in the Puppy Pound Games. Don't you agree, Cooler? Cooler: No, we shouldn't exclude him just for that. He probably wanted to make a bigger donation but he was running short. Just leave it alone, guys. It's no big deal. Smokey: Thanks, Cooler. I really did want to donate. Cooler: Anytime, Smokey. Let me see what team you're in... Smokey and Gloomy will be in the same team as Marcus, Momo and Tony. Smokey: Cool! (Later, Smokey is thinking about not donating.) Smokey: Why didn't I make a donation? Maybe I should be more generous. But how can I? (Later, Smokey is at a computer researching about generosity.) Smokey: Let me see if I can find out about being generous. (Howler enters.) Howler: Aroo! Howdy, Smokey. Smokey: Oh. Hi, Howler. I didn't see you. Howler: What are you looking up? Smokey: Generosity. Howler: Generosity? Smokey: Yep. I forgot to donate for the Puppy Pound Games since my division is part of the Holly's Puppy Pound group. Buffy, Stuffy and Sparky think I'm greedy. But I was short on cash. Howler: Oh. Well, I guess I should have told Cooler that the forty dollar donation sounded kind of expensive. Smokey: But can you believe Buffy, Stuffy and Sparky? I am not greedy and I am not selfish. I oughta kick their keisters for that. Howler: Aw, pay no mind to them. Besides, if they think you're greedy, then it's their loss. Well, I got to get going. Amy, Dexter and I are finishing some equipment for the games. Bye. Smokey: See ya. (Howler leaves.) Smokey: Howler's right. What am I worried about? (Smokey notices a tab called "Strawberries of Sharing".) Smokey: Strawberries of Sharing? (Smokey pulls up the article and reads it.) Smokey: The Strawberries of Sharing are a mystical fruit that stimulates generosity. Legend has it that if one finds the Strawberries of Sharing and then shares them with friends, even the greediest and most selfish of souls can become the most generous creature in the universe. That's it! If I find the Strawberries of Sharing and share it with my friends, then I am bound to be generous! (Later, Smokey is exploring the woods looking for the strawberries.) Smokey: Now, these strawberries shouldn't be hard to find. They're pink strawberries about the size of a mouse's head growing on a yellow vine. (Smokey spies a bush.) Smokey: Maybe they're in that bush. (Smokey uses his axe to cut some of the bush away and finds the strawberries.) Smokey: Well, what do you know? Too easy. Now, I'm gonna take these strawberries home and share them with all my friends. Then, I'll show Sparky, Stuffy and Buffy that I can be generous. As my first generous act, I'll just make sure they're ripe. (Smokey eats a strawberry.) Smokey: Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Wow! Those are the best tasting strawberries ever! Everyone is gonna gobble down on these. (Smokey eats another strawberry.) Smokey: Mmm! Boy, I could every strawberry on that vine, but I won't. I want to share. (Smokey reaches into his back pack and pulls out a shovel and pot. He pulls the plant from the ground and puts it in the pot. He then eats another strawberry.) Smokey: (mouthful) Oh, boy. I'm taking these beauties home with me. (Later, Smokey is back at the Pound. He opens the door to the building and looks around.) Smokey: Oh, good! I made it all the way back here with the strawberries without running into anyone. I... Wait a minute. That makes it sound like I don't want to share them. Untrue! I'm really looking forward to sharing these berries. Sarge(off-screen): Smokey! Smokey: Uh-oh. (Smokey hides the pot and casually adjusts his vest. Sarge enters.) Sarge: Hey, Smokey, have you seen Cooler? Smokey: Who? Oh, Cooler! Uh, nope. Haven't seen him. Sarge: Oh, okay. I'll keep looking. Bye.(leaves) Smokey: Bye. (Smokey picks up the pot.) Smokey: Huh. That's peculiar. Why didn't I offer my boss some strawberries? Ah, well. I'll be glad to share them right after I eat a few more. (Smokey starts to eat more strawberries.) Tony: (off-screen) Smokey! (Smokey gasps and hides the pot behind his back. Tony enters.) Tony: You want to go jogging with me and Gloomy before the games? Smokey: Uh, no. Why would I want to go jogging? Tony: Just to get our blood pumping and legs working. Smokey: Uh, no thanks. You two go ahead. I'm not in the mood. Tony(disappointed): It won't be as much fun without you. Smokey: Sure it will. Go on. Have fun. Tony: OK. (Tony leaves. Smokey pulls the pot from behind his back.) Smokey: That's funny. I should have told Tony about my strawberries. It's kinda weird feeling selfish about something that's supposed to make you feel generous. (thinks for a second) Just shows how much I need all these strawberries, I guess. Heh-heh. (Smokey eats more.) Nose Marie(off-screen): Smokey! Smokey: Uh-oh. It's Nose Marie. (Smokey urgently looks around for a place to hide the pot. Nose Marie enters.) Nose Marie: Cooler needed to talk to you. (Nose Marie notices Smokey holding his fire fighter's helmet.) Nose Marie: Is something wrong with your head? Smokey: Uh... I just had this nasty bump on my head. I'll go see Cooler. (Smokey rushes off.) Nose Marie: Was it something that I said? (Outside, Smokey is hiding on one side of the Pound building.) Smokey: Phew! That was close. Oh, this is dumb. Why didn't I just share them with her? It would be easier to just share them with her. Sparky(off-screen): Hey, Smokey! You over there? Smokey: Uh-oh. Now it's Sparky. (gasps) I'll hide the pot in my backpack. (Sparky comes around the corner after Smokey zips his backpack.) Sparky: Hey, Smokey. I'm sorry I called you selfish and greedy. Smokey: Aw, don't worry, buddy. Sparky: Well, anyway, I wanted to ask you a favor. Smokey: Well, sure, anything. You name it and it's yours. Sparky: Well, I need to bring Louie some things for the snacks and I know you brought some food, so I was wondering if I could borrow your backpack. Smokey: Well, su...What? Sparky: Your backpack. I just want to borrow it for a moment. Smokey: I...uh, uh, I...No! Sparky: What do you mean no? Smokey: I mean...not yes. Negative. Nein. O-nay. You cannot barrow my backpack. Sparky: Oh, yeah? Well then, I'm not sorry I called you selfish and greedy, because that's what you are. No. Scratch that. You are the most selfish Mink I know! Smokey(angrily): I don't care!(turns away and crosses his arms) Sparky: Well then, when the games start, you and me. You're going down, my friend, down! (Sparky leaves. Smokey turns around with a sad look.) Smokey: That's not true. I do care. Oh, what's wrong with me? Why didn't I just say "Sparky, here's my backpack and while we're at it, why don't we share these Strawberries of Sharing that are inside it."? (Smokey plucks a strawberry and holds it in his thumb and pointing finger.) Smokey: Because they're too good to share. That's why. Now I've really got hide them. (Smokey goes back into the Pound and hides his backpack in the air vent. Howler comes in.) Howler: Hey, Smokey, what are you doing up there? Smokey: Up here? Am I up here? Oh, yes I am. I-I'm dusting. Howler: Oh. Well, I read about the Strawberries of Sharing. That's some wild story. Smokey: Yeah. I've been thinking about that silly legend. Is it true that if one shares those berries, they become generous? Howler: Well, that's what it said. They do become generous. Unless, they eat them alone and don't share them with friends. Smokey: What happens then? Howler: Well, not only do they NOT become generous, they become weightless. Bye.(leaves) Smokey: Weightless? (Laughs) Now that is totally, absolutely ridiculous! (Smokey tries to jump down but starts floating in the air.) Smokey: Whoa! The again, maybe not. Part Two (Smokey is still floating in the air.) Smokey: Oh, how could I have been so stupid? I might as well start a new career as a thanksgiving parade float. (sighs) I wonder when weightlessness wears off. (gasps) Oh, I wonder IF weightlessness wears off. Marcus: (Off-Screen) Smokey! Where are you? It's almost time for practice! Smokey: Oh no, Marcus! I can't let him see me like this! (Marcus and Momo are about to enter the Pound.) Momo: I don't think Smokey would be loafing off. He's always been excited about the games. Marcus: Well, Howler said he was dusting in here. (Marcus and Momo enter the Pound.) Momo: Smokey? You in here? Marcus: Huh. He ain't here. Maybe he's already practicing. Let's go see. (The two leave. The camera moves up to Smokey hiding above the door.) Smokey: This is so humiliating. I just got to get me some weight. (Later, Gloomy enters the Pound building.) Gloomy: Hey, Smokey, I'm back. I brought you a taco. (Gloomy sees Smokey sitting in a chair holding an anvil.) Smokey: (cheerfully) Hey, buddy-o-mine. Gloomy: What's wrong, Smokey? You look like something's up. (Smokey grabs the taco.) Smokey: Um... What gave you that idea?(eats the taco) Gloomy: Well, there's an anvil on your lap. Why? Smokey: Uh, maybe it fell from the ceiling. Gloomy: Smokey, if that anvil had fallen on you, you'd be a smudge of glop on the floor. (The two laugh.) Smokey: OK, I admit. I put it on my lap. I like to have an anvil on my lap from time to time. And where's Tony? Gloomy: He's waiting for me. Smokey, do you feel okay? Smokey: Well, sure, I feel wonder...No. No, I feel awful, Gloomy. I think I've got a fever. Gloomy: Well, then you should be asleep under a nice, warm blanket. Smokey: Wonderful idea! I'll go to the couch and sleep under nice, warm, HEAVY blankets. Gloomy: Well, let me help you get that anvil down. Smokey: Wait! Gloomy: Huh Smokey: First, I need my guitar. Gloomy: Well it's right there. (Gloomy points to Smokey's guitar against the wall.) Smokey: Uh, no! I mean...pick! Guitar pick. I dropped it outside. Would you go find it for me while I get settled in? Gloomy: If you say so. (Gloomy walks outside. Smokey puts the anvil down and starts floating again. He makes it to the couch and puts to bring himself down.) Smokey: Don't worry if it takes some time to find it. One little guitar pick is hard to find in the grass. Gloomy(off-screen): I found it! Smokey(shocked): What?! You mean I actually dropped it out there? Gloomy(off-screen): Well, you said you did. (Gloomy comes back in with the pick.) Gloomy: Ta-da! Here it is. (Smokey blows, pushing himself down and holds onto the couch.) Smokey: Good. Could you put next to my guitar for safe-keeping? Gloomy: Sure. (Gloomy walks over to the guitar case and puts the pick in. Smokey is about to start floating again and tries to pull himself down.) Smokey: WHOA! Gloomy: Smokey! Are you okay?! Are you in pain?! Smokey: No. Just for heaven's sake, go get me a quilt. Gloomy: OK. (Gloomy rushes out.) Smokey: (calling to Gloomy) Or six or seven! (normal) Oh, why wasn't I generous with those strawberries? (Later, Smokey is tucked under ten blankets and five quilts.) Gloomy: There. Boy, it must be really heavy under there. Are you sure you're not going to suffocate? Smokey: Of course not. Gloomy: Very well. I'm going to help Tony with the bench-pressing. I'll see you later.(leaves) Smokey: Bye. Thanks again. (mumbling) Now I have enough time to berate myself. (Smokey gets a funny feeling.) Smokey: Oh, great. Now I've got to go to the bathroom. (Smokey knocks off the blankets and quilts and floats up again.) Smokey(straining): If I could just reach my anvil. Gamma: (Off-screen) Smokey? Are you feeling okay in there? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Calvin Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Casey Category:Fan made episodes starring Smokey